One last life
by Ramonks33
Summary: "A tribute, to your tributes"
1. District 1

One last life

**A/N: This is a tribute POV story, from each tribute, from each district. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I deleted "suicidal tribute" but only because it'd fit better in this story! SORRY!**

**DISTRICT 1:**

**Glimmer: (THIRD PERSON POV)**

I would prove them wrong, I thought, as I stepped up that stage. I would prove, that I'm more than a blonde headed bimbo who slept with any desperate boy. I am clever, skilled and stunningly more amazing then what she shows. I'll prove them wrong, and they'll bow at my feet when she comes back

But I died. That fire girl dropped the nest,that quickly brought insects of death. Even though I tried to run, I knew, I won't be coming home

The whole point of entering the Games, was to prove them wrong. To make them believe, I was no idiot. But now, I knew, they never believed me. And now, they never will

**Marvel: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

A satisfied smile reaches my face, as I burst into the clearing. The little girl, weak and useless, trapped in my net. My net. Cato said it'd never work, that I'd never be able to catch the little monkey. But I have. I look into her eyes, those innocent eyes, and know, that there is no turning back

As soon as the spear enters her body, I look up and see fire girl. I prepare to laugh, to finish another tribute AND fire girl? They'll be scared of me now. I'm about to pull the spear out when a sudden arrow flies and hits my neck. I fall to the ground, and the last thing I hear, is fire girl weeping. Not for me of course. Who would ever weep, for a monster like me?

**Gloss: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

I hear my name called and climb the steps, to face the Capitol once more. My sister, waiting patiently behind me, I give her a quick nod before stepping up. Why did we win? We didn't deserve it.

We, District 1, and I know, are pompous freaks, who look down upon every district under 2. I didn't deserve to win these Games. Neither did Cashmere. I mean, I'm greatful we're still alive, but sometimes, I wonder if winning these Games are worth it. Maybe death is better then what awaits if you get out alive

**Cashmere: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

Planning on attacking the stupid group was easy. They were all crowded onto the beach, as they had figured out exactly the way the Gamemakers would send in the attacks. Brutus, the large thick headed idiot, hasn't figured it out, so we( Me, my brother, Brutus and Enobaria ) decided to attack them all at once. I wanted to drive them into the forest, as the attacks nearly killed them before, but Brutus insisted we'd fail if we tried that. I didn't see how we could fail. But, as me and Gloss ran towards them, I saw, me and my brother would fail. The girl from 7, Johanna Mason, sends an axe flying and it hits my chest. My eyes widen in hurt. I was hurt, badly, but I wasn't shocked. A trick like the one 12 pulled only works once.

Please review, if you think there is anything to improve!


	2. District 2

One last life chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the one review! I didn't think anyone would review! Thank you! This is district 2! (And yes I am aware of the messed up POV in the last chapter...sorry! (BTW I'M A CLATO!)**

**Clove: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**I fell upon the ground, as fire girl and the boy from 11 ran away from my dying body. I knew I was dying. I could tell. The world was slowly fading, but there was one person I wanted to see before I died...my Cato  
We had been lovers.  
He had promised we'd win together. The crowds oblivious to our love, because Lover boy decided to declare his love for fire girl...  
And yet, I was dying...Cato had promised he'd die before he let me get killed...Where was he? Was he coming to see his love, bruised and bloody, and slowly dying? Would he try to save me? Course he would...he had to save me...  
Cato yelled for me to stay, he begged me not to leave him, to not die. Yet, who can stop death? Not even love can stop it...

**Cato: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**As the sharp points dig into my flesh, turning me into raw meat, I have to remember, they're not knives...they aren't Clove's knives, the same way she nearly stabbed me...years ago...  
_Cato lay on the ground, his back to the ground and a knife hovering above his chest, ready to strike. He laughs and says "Is Clover a little...angry?"  
The young girl with the knife laughed in arrogance and madness. She edged the knife closer, before saying "Those are your final words? Impressive. It's awfully boring when they scream for mercy..."  
_Cato remembers her words, and then remembers, Clove, in her training clothes at the Capitol...how naive they had been...to think they could win. Cato saw now, as the mutts tortured him to the other side of the fine line between sanity and insanity, that the Capitol would never be that nice to let him die just after this pain. These mutts were designed just to torture, not to kill. He'd lay in his own blood and meat, and suffer the pain, of dying. And then he saw her, Clove, flash before his eyes. She had extended a hand, and he raised his arm, desperate for her to save him  
"No Clove...Please...don't leave me! Take me with you" he croaked, and she turned and sighed, and began walking away  
"No Clove!" he managed, trying to get up. "Don't leave me alone..again"  
She turned and opened her mouth, and before she could say anything, Cato felt a arrowhead pierce his skull. Suddenly, all pain was forgotten, and Clove was in his arms once more

**Brutus: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**I heard my name called, and I couldn't have been happier. Another chance to kill and fight? Something I'd been hoping for ever since they placed that crown on my head. I wanted to kill. Destroy. Mutilate. I wanted to destroy all the tributes. I wanted to rid the world of the annoying tributes, the whiny noble gits.  
Clove and Cato had died, because they were weak. There was no time for love in the arena  
12 would learn that soon. They'll learn, as I imagine myself plunging a knife into their hearts

**Enobaria: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

I sat there, as the rebels who had won this war argued about whether the children of the Capitol should fight to the death as well. I thought deeply on this question. I remember, the feeling of blood under my teeth, as I had sank my teeth into that last tribute's neck...spitting the blood out as the cannon announced his death

The blood tasted horrible  
Thousands of children have died, and gallons of blood spilt.  
Let them have a taste of the blood  
Let them feel the sadness of losing children  
Let them taste their own medicine

**Lyme: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**I listen to the insolent boy's rant, about how we hadn't cared that children had died. Did he not understand why I wanted as many soldiers out of the Nut?  
I had killed those children in the past. If he could only feel the guilt of killing those you don't know...for revenge? Or for pity?  
Has he not felt the guilt, of those he didn't save during the bombing of 12? Children are soldiers too...but some generals...don't care. They see them die, and don't care...just like the Capitol

**I'm a MAJOR Clato fan, so please excuse me if you hate Clato! Nonetheless, REVIEW PLEASE? IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	3. District 3

One last life, District 3  
**A/N: Thanks to the sole reviewers, The Hunger Games-My Life, and the guest reviewer, Jaylah Love, for reviewing! Here's District 3!**

**Mailey: (FIRST PERSON POV)**  
The gong rumbles in my ears, and I begin sprinting towards the Cornucopia. I'm going to ignore Wiress and Beetee's advice...I'm doing what I want. If I can show how strong I am to the Careers, they'll take me right? I'm almost there, when a yell stops me in my tracks. I turn, and see my partner, just standing by the pedestal. What was he waiting for? It looks like he's motioning for me to join him, but I shake my head and continue running  
I'm about to reach the Cornucopia, when I trip over a stray box. Falling forward, I see the flash of green grass, and feel myself being hovered over. Stumbling to get up, I end up on a crab walk position, staring at the boy from District 1, aiming his spear at my heart. He laughs and I'm shaking hard, trying to get my wits about. His hand pushes forward, the hand with the spear, and the last thing I see is my own blood, pouring out of my chest

**Noah: (FIRST PERSON POV)**  
My feet travel fast, as I sprint to the pyramid. Debris lies everywhere, and the all the supplies burned. Why had I run to check that stupid tribute? I didn't find that tribute, but what they caused me was more than just a temporary absence of guard, it'll cost me my life. I stand with the spear, looking around for the tribute who had done this. I turn left and right, then see Cato, Clove and the Marvel coming. Cato is like a dragon, sptting in anger and thrashing left and right, kicking smoking bins or smashed apples. Clove and Marvel poke around, but it's clear they won't find anything usable.  
I've always pride myself on how good I do jobs, but it's clear, as Cato grabs my neck, I've done my job too well

**Beetee: (FIRST PERSON POV)**  
I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. They all think I'm in trauma, but I'm still thinking about her...Wiress. My Wiress. I hadn't saved her. I remember her, holding my precious thread, but I realise now, thread or wire will be worth more than my Wiress. I had always understood her...always guided her. She was like a sister, or a daughter, whom I've lost. I snap out of my trance, and feebly say "Send me to the weapons room"  
I've lost my sister. And many sisters will lose their own siblings if we don't stop the Capitol now. I need to save them. I can't let more children join her, the girl who had said "Tick Tock...this is a clock"

**Wiress: (FIRST PERSON POV)**  
I wash the wire, mumbling my favorite song. The mouse running up a clock...yes it seems childish. I may be plenty more aged then a child, but in my heart, I am still the girl who won those Games...which affected my brain  
I never questioned the Capitol...never had out loud. But I begin murmuring to myself, thoughts out loud. Did the Capitol mean to cause me trauma? To kill again? Did they want me to be completely insane? I almost lost everything I am to them...and will I? If I get out alive...which is less likely, will anyone be able to understand what I am?  
I finish this thought, than feel the cool tip of a knife against my throat

**There we go! The names, Mailey and Noah, were stated that was the tribute's name in the movies...Look it up if you don't believe me! REVIEW PLEASE?**


	4. District 4

One last life

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter! **

**Jaylah: Noah was the District 3 boy. The boy from District 4 was named Breck. I'll try!**

**MARINA:  
**Snuggling up in my sleeping bag, I hear the Careers laugh and jeer at the girl on fire. I wanted satisfaction, for my unrecognition. For getting a "7" in training, and no one caring. For being appealing and charming in the interviews. The girl on fire getting all the attention. I wanted redemption  
but did I want it like this? I didn't. I didn't want to kill someone. I just wanted some recognition. Some love. Some care. But no. I didn't want it like this.  
Mom always said, to treat others like the way we wanted to be treated, back in District 4. She had taken the net I was weaving, and said that very line. But I knew I wasn't going to see her again  
A sudden humming reaches my ears, and all hell breaks loose. To me, it felt like the pain of a hurricane, a tsunami and a boat wreck in one. I remember crawling my way out of the camp, and feeling the rush of sea take me away from the pain that soon overcame me

**BRECK:  
**The countdown began, and all I could look at was that girl...that girl from District 11. The girl with the brown hair and dark eyes. She was beautiful. Why hadn't I talked to her sooner? She was also skilled...and cheeky. I remember the way she smirked when she had seen Cato's reaction to the missing knife. The memory brought a smile to my face. Why hadn't I talked to her?  
Because I was a coward. I was too scared to go right up to her and tell her how I feel. I remember, my nerves tingling every time she came near me, my face flushing every time she smiled at me. Was there a chance...we could've been together, in those last few precious days?  
The gong rings  
I run to the Cornucopia unharmed. Hiding behind bins. And staying low, the same way that girl had done  
I wasn't as sneaky as her though  
Cato found me  
All I could think, as his sword slashed my throat:  
"I'll miss you, Rue"

**FINNICK:  
**I remember, my hand raising in defeat, as the mutts tore at me. Their teeth slowly killed me, and their claws slahing my soul  
My Annie was safe in District 13. Katniss will now win this war for all who were lost. Cinna. Portia. All the tributes. Her father. And soon me. I will go down fighting, and my life had been a war. It started with a fight, and it'll end with a fight  
My only regret is my Annie. I'll never see her again. I'll never hear the rushing of the winds, or her voice soothing me to sleep. She had helped me hang onto sanity.  
But I know, as I feel myself fade away, it's not insanity that's taking me home  
It's my will

**ANNIE:**  
I weakly hold the rail of my hospital bed, as my son and his beautiful wife look at me dearly. My Finn...he's grown so much like his father...Finnick...he had his eyes, his bronze swept hair and his charm. Yet, he was like me as well. My calmness, patience and my love. Together, me and Finn had created a wonderful human being  
"Granny Annie?" asked one of my grandchildren. They all tore around my bed, watching me, their eyes searching me desperately, as this will probably be the last time they'll see me alive. Their tiny hands grasping my arms, and their eyes...just like Finn's...  
I have lived a weird, twisted and demented life. But it was full of love. Compassion. Care. Hope. And danger  
I thought the shadows of that war would never pass, but they did. And a new day had come. Full of hope, bright light, and a beautiful future  
I remember weakly saying goodbye, before I see my Finnick again, reaching out his hand, to take me home

**MAGS:  
**Desperately. Desperate, I was. Desperate to stay alive, completely contradicts why I volunteered for Ms. Cresta  
I had volunteered, to save a life. And to take my own. I knew my life would be no use in the upcoming war, so I decided it was time to go  
Yet, here I was, trying to avoid death again. I had avoided death at a young age,and had lived with that guilt for almost 60 years. The Capitol had made me dance for them too many times. But now, it was time to shut the lights, close the curtains and go offstage  
I climb off the boy's back, and kiss him. Then I run into the rain, for one last dance, before I am completely free


	5. District 5

One last life, District 5

**Thanks again to The Hunger Games-My Life! Are you the only one here? IF YOU ARE HERE, REVIEW AND PROVE IT TO ME!**

Foxface:

I look at the berries in my hands, and feel the winds blow through my ginger hair. Ginger. Like a fox. I am like a fox. I am the fox of the Games. Why hasn't anyone learned? I have stolen, cheated, and am as clever as a fox. Back at home, no one wanted to know where I'd sneak off to every day, no one valued the skills I had developed to survive the district's cruelty. Please, will someone see? These berries represent...me

The sneaky way they look like blueberries...yet so threatening and evil. That's how I am? Or no? I have threatened others, and have never harmed a soul here...Cause I knew none? Or something more? I roll the berry, and taking one last look around me, the Capitol will learn, no matter what they do, I will always be as sly and wiggle out of any tight spot. Like now. I can't defeat who's left. I know I can't. Tight spots have always been easy to leave. Even if it means death, I can either be the best tribute there is, or the sneakiest fox ever found. I choose none. I pop them into my mouth. Oh Capitol, you can't make me choose who I want to be


	6. District 6

**One last life, District 6**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update! I wasn't getting any reviews, so I was just waiting for something to happen...well, here it is. District 6.  
** **  
TITUS: FIRST PERSON POV  
**I finish ripping the tribute's heart out, ready to eat. I am driven mad by this arena, and yet, I am the last. Have they not realised this? That I am still here? I laugh as I bite into the heart, bloody and brutal. I know what I am. I have done this, to prove, what happens to a victor when they leave the arena. They are driven mad. With craziness and the screams of who they killed. I am doing this, for the victors. Suddenly, I hear a rumble, and I look up, to see streams of white rolling down the mountain to kill me. I laugh and spread my arms, ready for the mountain to carry me home. Away from this madness. Away from the Capitol.

**FEMALE MORPHLING: FIRST PERSON POV  
**Colors. Faces. Screams. Comforting voices. All I hear as I lay on the ground, in front of the baker boy and the girl. Finnick stands nearby, collecting arrows. Arrows...I picture them in my head and they melt into colors. Sounds. Wonderful things. Peaceful things. Happy things. Something I never felt. I feel him talking to me, yet I do not answer. I know he is doing this for me, but I cannot respond. How the guilt grows, and then I raise my hand and make a wave. We had discussed the rainbow in training. How I always loved rainbows. How I wanted to make a rainbow one day. He explains his artists touch to me, when I see my family, and my partner, waving down at me. They all look healthy and happy, just as I always wanted. I raise my hand, and draw a flower on the boy's cheek with my own blood. The blood of a flower. I am a flower, of beauty and colors that now wilts away into nothingness.

**Uhh...This is more of a drabble fic huh? I am just REALLY TIRED...Nevertheless, review?**


	7. District 7

One last life, Chapter 7

**A/N: I am just so lazy. BUT HERE WE ARE! DISTRICT 7!**

**And only one review...And I AM A-OKAY WITH THAT! Love you too Hollyleaf6!**

**Blight: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**Bloody rain. Was this supposed to be their best? Blood. Rain. I laugh as we trudge along with the two victors from 3, Nuts and Volts, I think Johanna dubbed them. The young girl, she was so abrasive and...distrustful. She did have her right to be. The Capitol took away everything she ever loved. All I know is that she has the right to be like this. To be nearly broken. But she's held on. And so will I. I walk and know my life could end any second. Maybe this blood rain is acidic. Maybe we'll run into mutts. But will it be worth it when we reach the end? As I walk into that force field, well, looks like District 7's freedom will be worth it

**Johanna Mason: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
**As I feel the cool water splash over my body, my first thought is that I'm back in the Capitol, in Snow's evil grasp. I look around for signs that I'm not, and see only candy colors, bloody uniforms, and my hands shaking as the echoes of screams and laughter ring.  
Ringing...ringing...  
The Capitol has no clue what they've done. To someone sane and as abrasive as I. They have no clue what they've done. To take away my family, was one. To take away my body, was another. But the electricity, is what truly makes me realise, that this whole time...  
I've been freed. I was free this whole time  
Ever since they destroyed everything I ever loved.

**Well, there's that nice chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	8. District 8

**One last life, chapter 8 **

**DISTRICT 8**

CECELIA: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
The clock slowly counts down to my doom. All I can think about, as I stand here with my feet plastered to this platform, is how my babies will survive. How many other mothers, such as I, have faced this fate? To worry that they'll never see their children, or say goodbye. Little Crea…Seychelle…Coea….will they be alright without me? I don't think so. No one ever cared for them as much as I. No one knew about this victor. That she had to sell her body, then married a man who said he'd love her forever. But he was gone when autumn came. Even now, I still dream he'll save me from this death. They'll be on their own, with no one beside them to guide them through the world on fire. I look to Katniss, the girl on fire, the reason why this rebellion happened, before the gong rang and I jump in the cold icy water, before feeling a blast against my gut. I look down in the water to see my jumpsuit leaking red icy blood. This same sight I've seen, but not by my own hands. I love them, but when this night is over, I'll be gone. The world is just an ember

WOOF: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
I thought this was the last time I'd be here. In this damned arena created by the crazy Capitols. Will they not see how insane they are? They think I am insane? Ha! I tried to eat those bugs on purpose, so I will not suffer the blood of others on my own hand. My family thought I was safe, and yet here I am. I cannot make them listen. I cannot be ignored. If I am the man who died by fate, I will die for this rebellion. Here I am, the Capitol. Look at the man you tortured by these Games, and then look at who he is now. You broke him, but he repaired himself, by putting himself back together with no glue. As this final gong leads to my final hour, I howl in despair, the last woof, of Woof from District 8

BONNIE: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
As we travel through this dark damp forest, all I can think of is District 13. Am I mad to think this possible? Am I mad to see this as a reality, not a fictional story? Yes. Am I proud? No. I may be young, but I've learned what I am and what I could be. If I could find…see…what I am. Who I am. Who will I be if I survive? Would I be a poet to tell the tales of the rebellion? Or a hero? Maybe I will be of use in this rebellion. But, soon, I realize, I will only be a martyr to fight for.

TWILL: (FIRST PERSON POV)  
I feel the girls shoulders shake and I stretch my shawl across her thin shoulders. Bonnie was so young. She didn't need to do this. To come with me on my dangerous quest. But for the sake of one so young, I permitted it. Will I ever be able to forgive myself when Katniss promises she'll help? How can I believe this girl, only 16, to save a world of injustice? We fight for equality. The Capitol, how insane they are. The Districts, so lowly and brave. And 13, true scavengers. We are not equal. But this is the thing about equality. We are all only equal when we are all dead.


	9. District 9

One last life, chapter 9. District 9

**A/N: Very vague chapter, I'm sorry. District 9 has basically, NO TRIBUTES MENTIONED IN THE SERIES THAT HAS RELEVANCE! So, I just decided to do the boy Katniss had to fight get the orange backpack**

DISTRICT 9 MALE (THE 74TH GAMES):

I ran quickly, as fast as I could. District 9 will not go down this year pathetically, like we have every year. We are the least spoken district. The hard workers. And the ones next to 12 and 11, living in poverty. Our numbers increase, and then decrease, thanks to the unspoken executions. My mother had been one of those killed. She had cried out in the market about unfairness. I had been 9 then.  
She was gone. It's been 4 years. I remember her face, contortioned in pain as the whips lashed at her back, creating scars I that will imprint themselves in my brain. She thought she had it bad? I was the one dying slowly inside

I see an orange backpack, and remember my mentor's advice. To grab the first bit of supplies I saw and then running for the forest. I thought everything would work perfectly.

Suddenly, the so called "Girl on fire" came along and we wrestled, and I knew she could win these Games. She had wowed the Capitol, and myself. I kept fighting her, trying to grab to backpack that would save me, until suddenly, a sharp pain. Blinding light. I could see my mother smiling down at me, as I fell, fell, fell into oblivion as there was a sharp knife, that ended my short life.


	10. District 10

One last life, chapter 10

DALTON:

A smile presided over my face as I held the net over the couple, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. Or should I say, Annie Odair? Her face, usually contortioned in pain, is curved in a beautiful smile, illuminating her face and making her even more beautiful then she already looks. Finnick is smiling so large, I was afraid his smile would fall off his face. He seemed so...genuine. Genuinely happy. Every time I watched him on the news in the Capitol, I knew he was suffering deeply. But now, as this rebellion unfolds, he smiles genuinely. Just for Annie, I assume

I remember the last time I smiled that big. It was the day I arrived in District 13. After hitchhiking for days, I had arrived to the bombed area that was a facade to the district thriving beneath. District 13 Had survived. And I had never been happier. But now, Coin's face popped into my mind for one moment. Her plan to dispose Katniss has been unheard of, but I know because I heard Boggs and Beetee discussing it. Perhaps I should not eavesdrop, but I heard that Coin, once Katniss had used all her usefulness, will be left to die. For a martyr of the people? Or because Katniss is extremely influential compared to Coin.

This is what Snow had done as well. Maybe District 13 is turning into the Capitol, minus the ridiculous attitudes. But Snow and Coin seem to think alike, and the last thing we need is another Capitol to take over.


	11. District 11

One last life, chapter 11

**For a lack of reviewers, I shall have a lack of an author's note. Anything else? Well, since I already did a fic for Rue's death (Free) I shall do Thresh, okay? Thanks. For Seeder, I felt poetic. Sorry. The **

**THRESH: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

Bolts of lightning. Roars of thunder shake my eardrums as I fight him. His body against mine, as we fight to the death. All possible weapons are cast aside, we fight with fist. All I can do is fight with my life, as that little girl did. Rue. Rue. She was only 12. She's dead. I know she is. And all I can do, is fight, hoping to avenge her loss and bring victory forth for District 11  
And as I fight, I know it's only in my mind. This boy, the Career, or the Star crossed lovers will win. Lover, hah...never had love. All I did my life was harvest, fight, and learn. Harvest food as the fresh fruits of summer bloom. Fight, as my father did before he died. And learn that the world is a cruel place. The Capitol is sick, twisted citizens who think children's death is something to enjoy. A sharp pain, as this boy pushes me forward into the mud  
a sickening crack, as my leg hits the ground. It fell at an awkward angle, and I cannot feel.  
I cannot move  
I cannot fight  
All I can do is resist, as the Careers descends with his sword. How cowardly. My mother said if you are to fight, do not let the weapon do it for you. I try, one last time, to launch myself at him. I fail.  
I tried my best, Rue  
For you  
but I guess I didn't try hard enough

**SEEDER: (FIRST PERSON POV)**

A flash of blood is all I see  
A pain relief is all I need  
the stormy clouds of death descend  
Many lives here come to an end

I miss the fruits of my district  
Of muttering retreats  
I know I will not come out alive  
For this rebel is not strong enough

The citizens fight for their freedom  
The rebels fight for the right  
The Capitol fights, to gain control  
but if we burn, we all burn once more


	12. District 12

One last life, chapter 12  
**A/N: I am a lazy ass. I know. I'm sorry. I HAVE STUFF TO DO ALRIGHT? Okay, so I'm not going to pull a cliché (SPOILER ALERT) Prim's death POV, So I do another Everdeen member.**

**The Death Of Mr. Everdeen  
**The alarms burst my eardrums, as I blindly go down one lane, then another, then another. I don't know where I'm going, or where I'll end up.  
My wife  
Katniss  
Primrose  
I can't leave them alone like this. I am the father! Katniss is so young, and to live without a father…Haymitch must be one to her. He is an old friend. He must. I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it'd be so soon.  
Grey smoke. Grey is like the color of the mines, the color of my eyes. The color of Katniss's eyes. The very image of my eldest daughter makes me stop. Katniss. Katniss.

I have to stop. No. No. I can't do this.

More rumbling, more alarms. My feet are getting quickly buried by the rocks. I know struggling is futile, but I fight with more vigor I've had in my entire life. I can't leave them alone. My Sparrow, My Katniss…My Primrose. My family, my entire world. And I'll be buried beneath their feet.  
One rock hits my head. I shut my eyes firmly, as the world collapses onto me, but it's okay, because the last image I have is the Mockingjay singing my last song


	13. District 13

One last life  
Chapter 13

**A/N: FINALLY. IT WILL BE DONE. I am so thankful for all the followers or reviewers who at least showed they were reading the story. And now, it's all over. It's been fun. I'll be sure to upload more fics, I promise! School's out, so I have to shout BECAUSE I'M WATCHING THE ELEVENTH DOCTOR! **

Coin:

I smile down at the girl, as she approaches the man who made my life a living hell. Her fist tightens around the precious bow and her eyes blaze with anger…or is it madness? She's just lost everyone she could trust. Other then she, but I have done well there. I have sent her sister to die on purpose, so that when this ridiculous war is over, I will be the President of Panem. And I'll make the Capitol pay as well. They took my district and they took our voice. But as we steal it back in victory, we will crush them to bits, right into the ground where we were. I imagine the applause of the citizens as I walk towards the mansion, feeling success…freedom.

A tiny bit of remorse suddenly fixes itself into my heart. Am I doing right? Have I done wrong? No. No, Alma. You can't think like that. It couldn't be like that. I take a deep breath, as the supposed girl on fire pulls back the string. One shot could end it all. One last could pay the dues. All it will take is one arrow.

It won't be much to her, as she is mad. She cannot take any of this. She blames him for her losses. Of the provocative fool, named Finnick. Of the sweet and delicate Primrose. Of every member of Squad 451. I've fooled her into thinking it was his fault. One last arrow could end the chaos once and for all  
Katniss suddenly whirls around, and points the arrow at me. I can only feel a sudden explosion of shock, as the arrow soars towards me, and I fade into darkness, as Snow's laughter haunts me for eternity.


End file.
